pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaehwasan
profile プロフィール | talk 会話 | Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kefalonitis (Talk) 20:53, September 21, 2010 : : Thanks to hel pme with Isshu gym leaders(i mean teh type you put them i cant create a tempalte i dont know how. Wargle Okay, but maybe you should upload the new pic, then change the pic in the article. Crimsonnavy. 04:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates Can you make a Template for Character's Pokemon. You were recomended by and admin so can you? Please Reply. ^_^ Evanf Lets See...... Um like Ash's Pikachu needs a box like a Character Box. With a Picture and info. Like.... Pokemon Name: Trainer: Debut: Current Location: Ability: Caught At: You probally can think better. And it is okay for responding late. Please Reply. ^_^ Evanf (Talk to Me) Thanks! Thanks so much! I glad you did it. Charitwo should make you an admin. ^_^ Evanf How did you do the color? And can you add Phychic to the colors? Sorry.... BW Images K, I will make them transparent. =)Daikenki 20:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. looks like i can't make them transparent with my paint. How about you handle the images and I will handle making the pokeboxes and pages? 20:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hey. Have you heard of badges on wikia? They are a great way to recieve credit for all your hard work editing, and they are pretty fun. I'm not quite sure how to add them but I think we should. Well anyway, it's just an idea. Please reply on my '''talk page. Thanks, and have a good day. MrArceus 21:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ogg where do you get the files of pokemons' cries? The Latias 00:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) User of the month Hello! I asked Crimsonnavy if we could make a user of the month template, he said it sounded like a good idea but I should ask you to make it. I guess you get to choose the user of the month. Anybody you want. I don't think admins should be added because they already have rights and they are pretty much user of the month every month. Well anyway, here is what I though it should look like: (just an idea) USER OF THE MONTH (Username) (Reason why he/she is the user of the month) Example: USER OF THE MONTH Joey735 (Example) He created 50 articles in 1 hour (Not normal goal) (Example) I think the reason should be edits, kindness, or maybe something badge releated. Anyway, please reply. MrArceus 00:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! MrArceus 20:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Who will you nominate? I'd love to hear. MrArceus 20:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we should have a poll for user of the month. It would be a lot easier. Plus many people might try to edit at the same time if we didn't. MrArceus 21:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok here is my list but please note: this is only '''my '''opinion based on activity. *Franky bob *Daikenki *Me *You *Crimsonnavy *ZeXr0m (The reason I didn't put MezzoDragon on there is because he has not edited in like a week.) MrArceus 21:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I think to vote, you should put a X next to the user name. For example, if I were to vote for Franky bob, I would put a X or x next to User:Franky bob. Do you think that is a good idea? --MrArceus 21:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the whole X thing is working. I think you should just make a poll and put it at the top of the main page where it'll get noticed. Then, the user with the most votes wins. MrArceus 21:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, are the election dates the days the polls will be released? We seriously need to do this earlier next time because this is chaos. MrArceus 03:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. But the question is: Will you let them skip it? MrArceus 18:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) So your gonna create the poll now? MrArceus 19:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Should administrators be included? Because they're already admins and this is kinda something to get rewarded for and I think being a admin is already enough of a reward. I'm sorry to ask you all of this, but do you think admins should be included? MrArceus 19:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) You know what? Your right. And... could you do me a favor? You know how in your signature there is a picture of your favorite Pokemon? Could you tell me how to make a grey lettered signature with a picture of Arceus? MrArceus 19:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I tried like 10 times and it's not working. Thanks anyway. MrArceus 20:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow I love it thanks! — Mr. Arceus 20:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Can my poll be the next Poll of The Month? It's low down on my user page. — Mr. Arceus 01:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I be a admin? I'm asking because I thought I'd have a shot at it because MarioGalaxy2433g5 is a admin and he only has about 900 edits. It's ok if you say no. Oh and when you reply please include your reply to the message above. — Mr. Arceus 01:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll add it on November 1st, 2010. Oh, and, thanks. Crimsonnavy said Charitwo made him a admin when he needed him for something so I will wait for that chance. Hopefully it will come soon. — Mr. Arceus 11:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I had to semi-protect the template, just so you know. Some user vandalized the template. Crimsonnavy 16:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join a Pokemon team? it is a great way to get this wiki to grow. if you would like, sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 01:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Would you like to join PokePower? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 00:56, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Join Pokemon Teams! Go here and here for more info. Hope you join! - Grass Team Can you please join the grass team? I have only three members besides me. All the other teams are full.Please you would be a great member.Thanks.''Gator''fan6''' 22:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't think I am up to that task I not that active here I am currently free for a while. I can be inactive anything soon once I have other tasks to do. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 23:32, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Episode Templates Wow... now I know why you're so good at making templates and you did it so quickly! They're amazing btw! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 10:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Two Things 1. Can I add you as a friend and put you on my profile? 2. Could you make a "Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Series" for the DP Episodes? I think we've got all the series covered now, Original, Advanced Generation and Diamond and Pearl - I'll let you know if there's anything else, and thank you once again. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) DP Template Will the DP Template edit itself? I put one on DP158 but the template didn't change. I tried to edit the template but it didn't change. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, it's changed by itself Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode Template Can you change back the episode template, there was more information on it and now there's barely any, but could you keep the colours? They look really nice. Thank You Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Template Help I was wondering if you could help me with the EliteFour template I created, I was trying to add a code that would automatically add the article to a certain Generation character category. I probably edited it 35 times yesterday trying to figure it out. I'm only good at modifying or fixing templates usually. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 03:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should work now see Pokémon Wiki:Sandbox the test result. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 03:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 04:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot, it is a yes or a no on joining PokePower? You don't have to do anything special like Pokemon Teams. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 04:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, sorry forget about that umm sure its okay. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 04:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Great! The only thing I need you to do is add your sig to the PokePower page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 04:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I forgot something again, if you don't mind, could you add the and the templates to your user page? You don't have to, but it makes the PokePower users easier to navigate through. They could just be at the bottom. Do you know if the PokePowerBox template can naturally be hidden like when you hit the hide button? Like I said, I am not a master at wiki code. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 04:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done! If you want to collapsed the Navbox type template just add: |state = collapsed — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 04:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Move Request Done. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 05:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 05:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join PokePower?! We have asked alot! Episode Guide I just went on the Episode Guide and it's gone from ugly to beautiful! How do you do it?!? Lol! Just one tiny question - Where's the tables for Movies and Special Episodes? Are they on separate pages? If so then well done for organizing this all! I have to tell you some small changes to the episode template if you're not busy (btw they're very minor requests and I'm loving how you set it out) but my computers getting fixed so I'll tell you in a couple of days. (I'm typing from my Mobile) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 21:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Minor Template Changes I was looking at the Episode Template on IL001 and it is perfect! I know I'm being picky but under the character section can you change "Lead" to "Main" and "Support" to "Recurring" once you've done let me know and I'll add the Template to the other Episodes a.s.a.p. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:17, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Gaehwasan, that really helped. Thanks for getting rid of the rest of the spam. I really appreciate it. Violo 04:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Using Bulbapedia content Hi, Please read the notice shown below the edit box: I would advise you to remove the numerous images you have uploaded from Bulbapedia. Thank you, --Immewnity 20:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Immewnity I've spoken to Immewnity - they owe you an apology and I hope they give you one a.s.a.p. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've spoken to you, and as you are in fact one person like I am, I think you owe the Bulbapedia staff an apology.--Immewnity 20:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : :As a response to this: : :Attribution — You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work). :Noncommercial — You may not use this work for commercial purposes.--Immewnity 20:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Well? So are we following English or Japanese? Maybe we can have a mixed color template. Engish will have the red and blue and japanese can have the orange? What do you think?Winxfan1 21:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 A few things. There are a few things I would like to talk to you about: #Thank you for your contribution to the anime sections. #Did you know that there was a Pokemon Trading Card Game for the Game Boy system? #Sorry about razzing you on the whole Keldeo official Art. It just looked so real I thought it was official art of Keldeo. Anyway, that's all. Winxfan1 23:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1